


My world

by Valkyrian_Medicus



Category: Full House, Fuller House
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Medicus/pseuds/Valkyrian_Medicus
Summary: Michelle and Gia and early morning fluff.





	My world

**Author's Note:**

> SO not edited. Felt like writing something fluffy and this happened. Hope you enjoy it after the angst I am writing in my other story. I just wanted to write something short and fluffy for our girls while I work on my next chapter.

The rain is falling against the windows as I lay in bed. I can here the music they make as they a patter against the glass. It is much needed after the drought that we’ve had the last month. The joys of living in California. We are both falling into the ocean and being set on fire due to lack of water. An arm tightening around my waist shuts off my pessimistic train of thought and brings a smile to my face.

The slightly shorter body snuggling into me from behind makes a small sleepy groan before moving again. The first signs that restlessness that causes its owner to walk for so many charities is already starting to surface. I don’t mind at all. On rainy days like this, when she can’t start her normal exercise routine, she will funnel that energy into a different routine. One that I have absolutely no complaints about.

Turning around to face the beautiful woman who I am so fortunate to be allowed to call mine I can’t really breathe for a second. We have been together for years and still, every morning she takes my breath away. Skin that shows very little aging, or maybe I’m just that far again, begs to have finger tips trace patterns along it. Lips clearly in need of my own upon them. I wasn’t a morning person until I woke up to my Gia for the first time.

It is so weird to think of the fact that, of all the people in this world that I could reconnect with, could fall in love with, it would be one of my older sisters’ best friends. The bad girl turned soccer mom. Not that Rocki would ever play soccer. A visit to the home of my youth to see family turned into finding the person whose heart was always meant to be my true home. 

I grin as another grumble falls from full lips and I can’t resist placing a feather light kiss on them. This causes a smile to tug at the corner as blue eyes sleepily open. It takes a minute for Gia to focus on me, but when she does her smile just gets bigger. “Couldn’t let me sleep just a little longer Tiny.” She whispers in a sleep rough voice that sends the most delicious chills down my spine.

“Still taller than you.” laugh at our familiar banter. We have been going back and forth since reconnecting. “And maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you out of dream land.”

“Not possible, since asleep or awake any moment with you is a dream.” She says giving me the biggest, cheesiest grin.

“That was so very corny.” I laugh as I lean in and kiss her. Pulling back before it can be something more. Gia pouts at me pulling back which is so adorable it literally hurts. “If only everyone else knew how dorky Badass Gia could be.”

She makes a mock serious face before moving too quick to react and pushing me on my back, straddling my hips and leaning over me. “No one will ever know.” She says in pretend menace. Her position doing anything by frighten me.

“Oh, and what will you give me for your silence.” I try to be as haughty as possible, but I know I fail. My hands gripping her hips and tugging slightly give away just how much I want her right now.

“How about my heart?” She whispers into my lips as she leans over me, shoulder length brunette hair falling around us.

“So corny,” I laugh before leaning up to claim another kiss.

“You love it.”

“I love you.” I smile, a smile reflected back at me from the woman above me. The woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with. Another kiss, this time her leaning down to initiate.

“I love you to.” She whispers in my ear. The rain falls against the window, but right now the only thing that matters to me is the woman above me who has become my world.


End file.
